But with him, she's in love
by DEFiNiTELYPURPlE
Summary: Her true feelings for him. ChadxSonny oneshot/songfic.


_**a/n:: again, im sorry for all the mistakes....hope you'll like iit.

* * *

**_

Trainwreck

_**By Demi Lovato**_

_La de da  
yeah_

You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
you won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might  
be crazy

Chad Dylan Cooper. _Gasp!_ Gawsh it is so contagious, thanks to my friends…and Tawni. As I was saying, Chad Dylan Cooper. He has cute, almost perfect blond hair, fair skin and nice teeth. Maybe he has the brightest of all the 80 shades of white. But what really catches my eyes… are his eyes. They are perfect, enchanting and _cerulean_. Yea, that is the color of his eyes. Cerulean.

_And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how  
far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say, make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you  
if you changed_

No, Yeah

He is incredible, hot and oh my gosh, charming. Well at least, he charms me sometimes but not my friends, as in never. They think he is a _doofus_. Well he is an enemy for he says bad things about _So Random!_ and he thinks that their show is better than us.

_Oh not better, just different. In a better way_, he told me once. I know I'm supposed to hate him but I just can't.

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away,  
You asked me to dance instead, I said no way  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me  
so I stayed  
i knew you were different from the way I caved_

You said we wouldn't make it,but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say, you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you  
if you change

no,yeah

_*flashback*_

"Do they Sonny? Do they really?" he tilted his head and stared into my eyes. "Look it was sweet of you to set up that picnic. It was way sweet." I was drowning in those beautiful, cerulean eyes. "But the bad blood between our two shows has run too deep for too long to be healed by a bowl of egg salad and even the best of intentions. Just because you wish for something, doesn't make it so."

"Oh Chad Dylan," I was totally out of my mind.

_*end of flashback*_

_We were so different, but opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing and I never looked back  
You're one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine  
OH_

You know, he can be really nice, if he tries to be. I remember the time when my friends dissed me, he and his friends offered their shoulders. I thought it was sweet until I realized the reason he wanted me to hang out at the falls, _McKenzie Falls_. I was really hurt, I felt so stupid for not seeing that coming.

_You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say, make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you  
change_

Oh, oo oo yea

I could see some progress in Chad's attitude in the last few days. A really slow progress.

*flashback*

"Ah. Classic case of actor insecurity. Start doubting your abilities, wondering whether you're good enough and whether if you deserve to be on TV." He said in a very sincere way, like he really cared.

"So you've been through this?" but I was wrong.

"Oh, no! But I made you think I had which is why I'll never go through it. Whew!"

Very unbelievable. But that what makes Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad Dylan Cooper.

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone  
special,  
I'm falling like I've never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it, and look how  
far we've come  
You're a trainwreck_

One more thing, Chad is a big jerk. An ego maniac full of himself, a jackass. He cares about no one except himself and his stupid show. He is arrogant, self-centered and sometimes annoying but before him, my life was boring. Cliché huh? Well that's the truth and I can't deny it.

Chad Dylan Cooper may not be perfect, well at least he thinks he is perfect…

_But with you, I'm in love._

_**But with him, I'm inlove.**_

_**

* * *

**_

a/n:: soo wat do you think…review!!!


End file.
